Anniversaire du temps des fêtes
by Soltis48
Summary: On retrace tous les anniversaires de notre exorciste aux cheveux blancs préféré. / Yaoi / Rated T par sécurité /
1. Allen Walker

**Joyeuses fêtes!**

 **Je sais que nous sommes techniquement le 26 décembre et non le 25 (puisqu'il est dans les alentours de minuit dans mon fuseau horaire), mais ce n'est pas grave. Disons que cet OS sera mon cadeau de Noël en retard de quelques heures pour vous, chers lecteurs.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Je n'ai malheureusement pas accès à un ordinateur, donc je le poste à partir d'un autre appareil ne possédant pas Word, ce qui fait en sorte que je n'ai pas pu vérifier ce texte. Toutes mes excuses. Dès que je retournerai chez moi, j'essaierai de me connecter et faire une vérification rapide, voir même une petite correction.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 _Année: 1885, mois: inconnu, date: inconnu._

Une femme était couchée dans un lit d'hôpital et respirait fort. Elle criait et souffrait. Des médecins l'entouraient, faisant en sorte que tout ce passe bien. La femme était en train d'accoucher.

\- Poussez encore un peu, madame. On voit la tête. C'est bientôt fini.

Sous les directives des médecins, la femme prit une grande respiration et poussa. Le bébé était né. Les médecins étaient surpris, mais ils nettoyèrent l'enfant, avant de l'enrouler dans une couverture. L'un des médecins s'approcha de la femme fatiguée avec le bébé dans ses bras.

\- Madame, euh… Vous allez probablement être surprise, mais s'il vous plait, ne paniquez pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Y-a-t-il un problème?

\- Et bien, il est en vie et c'est un garçon, mais son bras est…

Le médecin tendit le bébé à la nouvelle mère. L'enfant pleurait et criait, comme tout nouveau né faisait. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa mère, l'enfant arrêta de pleurer, fatigué. Toutefois, la mère arborait un visage horrifié. L'enfant, son enfant, son fils… Il avait un bras rouge à la peau presque écailleuse. Elle regardait ce visage d'ange, puis son bras de démon. Un contraste qui lui faisait peur.

 _Année: 1886, mois: inconnu, date: inconnu._

Une femme et un homme criait l'un après l'autre. Ils se chicanaient. Un enfant aux cheveux bruns roux pleurait dans son lit. Il pleurait à cause des cris de ses parents. Épuisé, il fini par s'endormir, la gorge en feu et des larmes séchées sur ses joues.

Son premier anniversaire avait été ignoré.

 _Année: 1887, mois: inconnu, date: inconnu._

Un jeune enfant de deux ans pleurait, caché sous son lit. Il était incroyablement mince et était couvert d'hématomes et de coupures. Il était caché sous son lit, craignant une autre explosion de colère venant de son père. Sa mère, elle, avait perdu espoir. Elle s'occupait de lui, mais on pouvait voir que ce n'était que par obligation. Elle ne le voyait plus comme son fils, mais comme un objet qu'on veut jeter mais qu'on ne peut pas.

L'enfant fini par s'endormir, encore prit de sanglot. Il était fatigué. Alors, couché en boule au sol, il finit par s'endormir.

Son deuxième anniversaire avait été douloureux.

 _Année: 1888, mois: inconnu, date: inconnu._

Un enfant de trois ans était enfermé dans une cage. Un bol d'eau et de nourriture était posé à côté de lui. L'enfant était habillé d'un chandail blanc sale, déchiré par endroit et trop grand pour lui. Il portait aussi une paire de pantalon long, roulé aux extrémités. L'enfant frissonnait de froid sur le sol de cette cage en métal à peine assez grande pour lui.

Roulé en boule, les bras dans son chandail, il cherchait à se réchauffer. Ses cheveux étaient crasseux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était là, dans cette prison de fer. Il y était depuis que ses parents l'avaient vendu, se débarrassant d'un poids gênant.

Son troisième anniversaire avait été glacial.

 _Année: 1889, mois: inconnu, date: inconnu._

Un petit garçon de quatre ans donnait à manger aux chevaux. Il n'avait pas de nom, où s'il en avait déjà eu un, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il n'avait pas de parents, ils l'avaient abandonné. Il n'avait plus de liberté, car il avait été acheté par un cirque. Il travaillait pour eux depuis quelques mois. Personne ne l'aimait. Ils le maltraitaient. Il avait à peine à manger. Mais au moins, maintenant, il avait un endroit chaud pour dormir. Les personnes du cirque l'avaient installé avec les chevaux et autres animaux. Il dormait sur des bottes de foin, enroulé dans une couverture. C'était ce qu'on lui avait offert, pour son bon travail.

Il prit de la viande cru de l'un des sceaux à nourriture et le lança dans la cage du lion. Le lion s'approcha du morceau de viande et le renifla. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et le mangea. Ses énormes dents étaient plus grandes que la main du petit garçon.

Après avoir fini sa tourné, il retourna dans son coin, installé sur une bonne de foin. Il s'endormit, enrouler dans sa couverture.

Son quatrième anniversaire avait été étrangement calme.

 _Année: 1890, mois: inconnu, date: inconnu._

Un petit garçon de cinq ans était couché au sol, en sang. Un homme, grand, en costume de clown le battait. Il lui donnait des coups de pied au visage et dans le ventre. Il s'en alla, laissant le jeune garçon derrière lui.

\- L'prochaine fois s'moins maladroit, Red.

L'homme, Cosimov, était le meilleur clown du cirque. Il était le plus populaire et il aimait beaucoup s'en prendre à Red. Red, tel était le nom du petit garçon aux cheveux bruns roux et au bras rouge.

Red, peina à se lever. Son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Il finit par s'écrouler au sol et s'évanouir.

Son cinquième anniversaire avait été atroce.

 _Année: 1891, mois: inconnu, date: inconnu._

Un nouveau clown était arrivé au cirque. Il devenait de plus en plus populaire, surpassant même Cosimov. Depuis, Cosimov, jaloux, passait ses nerfs sur Red, maintenant âgé de six ans. Il avait essayé d'obliger Red de mélanger de la vitre à la nourriture du chien du clown. Le chien s'appelait Allen et Red l'aimait beaucoup. Red avait finalement trouvé un ami, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de son bras et qui ne le haïssait pas.

À cause de son refus, Cosimov tabassa Red. Il le frappait pour ne pas lui avoir obéit. Il le frappait pour simplement exister, le traitant de monstre, encore et encore. Cosimov partit, laissant Red pour mort. Il finit par perdre connaissance.

Son sixième anniversaire avait été horrible.

 _Année: 1892, mois: décembre, date: 25._

Allen était mort. Cosimov l'avait tabassé à mort. Red avait essayé de se venger mais Mana l'en avait empêché. Et en se 25 décembre 1892, Mana Walker, le maitre d'Allen et le meilleur clown du cirque, l'avait adopté. Il avait adopté Red, suite à la mort d'Allen. Mana avait bien vu comment Red aimait Allen, et lorsqu'il avait appris que Red était orphelin, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'adopter. Alors après avoir appris à connaitre Mana, Red avait accepté. C'est alors, à sept ans, que Red avait un père. Il avait une famille.

\- Red, quand est ton anniversaire?

\- Ché pas, j'mais su.

\- On ne dit pas « Ché pas », Red, on dit « je ne sais pas » et « j'mais » se dit « jamais ».

\- J'm'en fous.

Mana avait soupiré devant l'entêtement du jeune garçon. Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla. Il posa une main sur la tête du petit garçon insolent et lui dit:

\- À partir de maintenant, ton anniversaire sera le vingt-cinq décembre, le jour de Noël, car t'avoir adopté a été le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu la chance de recevoir. D'accord, Red?

\- D'accord…

Son septième anniversaire avait été libérateur.

 _Année: 1893, mois: décembre, date: 25._

Red avait huit ans. La vie s'était améliorée pour lui. Mana le protégeait de Cosimov et de ses attaques. Il pouvait même dormir dans un vrai lit. Pour son anniversaire, Mana lui avait offert de nouveau vêtement et une mitaine de four. Red était heureux. Mana l'avait aidé à s'améliorer avec son parler et avait commencé à lui apprendre à lire. Mana était gentil avec Red, il n'était pas violent comme les autres, ni ne l'insultait. Red avait une raison de vivre. Cette nuit-là, Red se coucha dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Son huitième anniversaire avait été joyeux.

 _Année: 1894, mois: décembre, date: 25._

Red et Mana avait commencé à voyager ensemble. Ils avaient quitté le cirque et parcouraient le pays. Red était maintenant devenu l'assistant de Mana et ils étaient populaires. Beaucoup de personne venait les voir lorsqu'ils passaient dans une ville. Toutefois, Red s'inquiétait un peu pour Mana. Mana avait commencé à perdre la tête. La douleur de la perte d'Allen l'avait fait devenir fou. Parfois, Mana l'appelait Allen. Il le méprenait pour son chien. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Red, puisque tant qu'il était avec Mana, il était heureux.

Red avait neuf ans. Il avait grandis mais était toujours aussi maladroit. Lorsqu'il tombait dans la neige, épuisé de leur longue journée de marche, Mana lui disait toujours de se relever et de continuer d'avancer.

Son neuvième anniversaire avait été épuisant.

 _Année: 1895, mois: décembre, date: 25._

Mana était mort. Le jour avant son anniversaire, un homme bizarre était apparu. Il lui avait demandé s'il voulait faire revenir Mana à la vie. Il avait accepté et crié le nom de Mana. Le squelette s'était animé et l'avait maudis.

\- Mana…

Allen Walker sanglota au sol, le visage couvert de sang. Les douze coups de minuit avaient sonnés. En ce jour de malheur, Allen avait dix ans.

Son dixième anniversaire avait été déchirant.

 _Année: 1896, mois: décembre, date: 25._

Allen avait onze ans. Cela faisait un an qu'il était devenu l'apprenti du Général Cross Marian. Un an que Mana était mort par sa main. Son œil gauche avait été maudis lors de son dernier anniversaire et il pouvait voir les âmes des Akuma depuis. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, lui qui avait tué Mana. De plus, il pouvait maintenant bouger son bras gauche qui était auparavant paralysé.

\- Hey, stupide apprenti!

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs sursauta et se retourna vers son maitre.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi gamin.

Allen avait reçu un manteau sur la tête, lancé par son maitre. Le manteau était clairement neuf et semblait chaud. Avant qu'Allen ne puisse remercier le Général, celui-ci était déjà partit dans sa chambre.

Son onzième anniversaire avait été réconfortant.

 _Année: 1897, mois: décembre, date: 25._

Allen Walker avait douze ans. Il voyageait depuis maintenant deux ans avec le Général Cross. Il avait appris à contrôler son innocence, mais il se sentait faible et triste. Ces Akuma… Ils lui faisaient pitié. Il voulait les aider. Mais ils étaient dangereux. Il ne comprenait pas comment le Général Cross pouvait les détruire si facilement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'exposait de la sorte. Peut-être un jour comprendrait-il.

Cette journée-là, il s'était réveillé normalement. Toutefois, la pièce était trop silencieuse pour que cela soit normal. Il s'approcha de la table basse et y trouva une feuille. Un mot de son maitre. Allen avait à peine fini de lire la lettre qu'une femme l'emmenait déjà vers les cuisines pour le faire travailler.

Il avait reçu des dettes pour son anniversaire…

Son douzième anniversaire avait été coûteux.

 _Année: 1898, mois: décembre, date: 25._

Il avait maintenant treize ans. Allen Walker s'était beaucoup habitué à la vie avec le Général Cross. Entre dettes, parties de poker pour payer les dettes et parfois quelques entraînements, Allen avait une vie chargée pour un petit garçon de treize ans.

Mais cette soirée-ci n'était pas très agréable. Cette situation était commune mais tout de même embarrassante. Son maitre avait encore ramené des prostitués avec lui. C'est donc roulé en boule, les mains bouchant ses oreilles, qu'Allen passa la nuit.

Son treizième anniversaire avait été embarrassant.

 _Année: 1899,_ _mois: décembre, date: 25._

\- Hey, stupide apprenti!

Allen Walker commença à se réveiller, se sentant secoué. Quelqu'un d'insupportable lui criait dans les oreilles. Quand il en eut assez, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage ennuyé de son maitre. Il se sentit exaspéré, mais ne dit rien.

\- Tes cheveux sont devenus long, Allen.

\- M'en fou.

\- … Viens, on va te les couper.

Allen se fit trainer vers une chaise et l'une des conquêtes du Général s'approcha de lui avec une paire de ciseaux. Elle lui coupa les cheveux, le complimentant.

\- Tu es plutôt mignon, tu sais? Dommage que tu ne sois pas un peu plus vieux, j'aurai aimé qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance.

Son quatorzième anniversaire avait été étrange.

 _Année: 1900,_ _mois: décembre, date: 25._

Allen Walker, quinze ans, était assis à genoux devant son maitre. Ils étaient en Inde depuis quelques temps mais le Général comptait partir ailleurs, encore. Cross Marian avait convoqué son apprenti pour une bonne raison. Le moment était venu. Le moment d'envoyer le gamin au quartier général de l'Ordre Noir.

\- Stupide apprenti, ça fait cinq ans que tu voyages avec moi. C'est le moment pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes.

\- …

\- Je vais te prêter mon Golem, Timcampy. Il t'accompagnera jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre Noir. Tu te souviens du chemin, n'est-ce pas?

\- Euh o-oui, maitre.

\- Bien, susurra le Général Cross en s'approchant d'Allen, un marteau à la main. Tu sais que je déteste faire ça… Allen.

Cross Marian frappa Allen à la tête avec son marteau. Son apprenti tomba au sol, inconscient.

Son quinzième anniversaire avait été le commencement.

 _Année: 1901,_ _mois: décembre, date: 25._

Allen Walker marchait dans les couloirs de l'Ordre Noir. Il venait tout juste de rentrer de mission. Le soleil s'était couché il y a quelques heures. Allen marchait vers le réfectoire, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose à manger, histoire de rester en vie jusqu'au lendemain, pour le déjeuner.

Allen avait seize ans. Il était un exorciste à présent. Il s'était fait des amis. Il avait des ennemis aussi, mais oublions-les pour aujourd'hui, car aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale. C'était son premier anniversaire depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'Ordre.

Allen arriva devant les grandes portes du réfectoire et les poussa pour entrer. Ce qu'il vit derrière le surprit grandement. Une grande banderole écrit « Joyeux Noël! » était accroché au plafond haut. Des décorations de Noël parsemaient les tables et murs. Tout le monde dans la salle se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon retour, Allen! crièrent-ils, alors qu'Allen entrait dans la salle.

\- Je suis rentré, répondit Allen en s'approchant de certains pour les saluer.

La célébration dura encore plusieurs heures, permettant à plusieurs de se reposer pour la première et seule fois de l'année. Lorsque tous furent repus, saouls et fatigués, ils partirent se coucher. Allen en fit de même, retournant à sa chambre. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Après avoir déambulé dans les couloirs de l'Ordre, Allen arriva devant sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. La petite lampe sur sa table de chambre brillait. Elle éclairait faiblement la forme endormie d'un certain kendoka. Il avait dû attendre Allen pendant toute la nuit et avait fini par s'endormir.

Allen se déplaça dans la pièce le plus silencieusement possible, espérant ne pas réveiller l'autre exorciste. Il prit un chandail trop grand et un nouveau boxer, avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Après avoir allumé la lumière, l'eau et s'être déshabiller, Allen entra dans la douche, se détendant sous le jet d'eau chaude. Sa mission avait été épuisante et cette douche lui faisait le plus grand bien. L'eau détendit ses muscles et lava sa peau pleine d'impureté. Du sable, de la terre, du sang et de l'eau se mélangeaient à ses pieds. Le jet d'eau directement sur sa tête, Allen profitait du silence et de cette tranquillité durement méritée.

Soudainement, Allen sentit des mains fermes et calleuses sur ses hanches. Ces mains glissèrent, pour finir leurs voyages, entremêlés sur le ventre d'Allen. Se relaxant d'autant plus dans ce câlin, Allen prit la parole.

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas me retrouver embarqué dans un party de Noël.

\- Moyashi…

Le sabreur apposa ses lèvres sur la nuque de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Il le prit doucement par la mâchoire pour lui faire tourner la tête. Leurs bouches se touchaient, s'emboîtaient, se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre.

\- Kanda…

\- Bon retour à la maison, Moyashi, dit Yuu Kanda, alors qu'Allen se retournait dans ses bras.

\- Je suis rentré, Kanda.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

\- Joyeuses fêtes.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent encore une fois, alors que tous pouvaient entendre l'horloge sonner les douze coups de minuit.

Son seizième anniversaire avait été-

\- Moyashi… Je t'aime.

\- … Bakanda, mon nom est Allen.

\- Tch… Tais-toi.

Le rire cristallin d'Allen résonna dans la pièce, sous le regard agacé de son petit ami.

…

…

Comme je disais, son seizième anniversaire avait été le meilleur de-

\- Bonne nuit, Kanda.

\- Bonne nuit, Moyashi.

Le propriétaire de Mugen était couché dans le lit d'Allen, avec celui-ci dans ses bras. Allen commençait à s'endormir, sous le regard bienveillant de Kanda. Mais avant de s'endormir, Allen murmura une phrase.

\- Cet anniversaire a été le meilleur de toute ma vie.

Puis, il s'endormit pour de bon, rapidement rejoint par le bleuté.

* * *

 **Fin!**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **(1) Pour ce qui est des dates, je me suis fiée à Wikia (version anglaise). J'en ai donc faites mon interprétation, en espérant que tout fonctionne. Voici le lien de la Timeline que j'ai utilisé: h t()t p : / () / .dgrayman .wi kia () . c () o m / () wi ki / Timeline (enlevez les espaces et ()). Pour ce qui est de l'histoire d'Allen, je me suis fiée aux informations sur cette page: h t()t p :/ () / .dgrayman .wi kia () . c () o m / () wi ki / Allen _ Walker (enlevez les espaces et ()). J'espère que cela vous aura aidé à comprendre mon raisonnement pour ce qui est des dates et évènements.**

 **Sur ce, passez un joyeux temps des fêtes.**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 25/12/2016**

 **Réécrit le 25/12/2017**

 **Modifié le 31/08/2018**


	2. Yu Kanda

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **L'année passée, j'avais écrit un OS relatant tous les anniversaires d'Allen Walker. Alors que Noël approchait, je me suis dit qu'écrire une suite serait une bonne idée. Voici donc un second chapitre, relatant cette fois-ci tous les anniversaires de Yu Kanda.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 _Année: 1891, mois: juin, date: 6._ (1)

Dans une cuve remplie d'un liquide translucide reposait le corps d'un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus marin. Au rebord de la cuve se tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux mauves foncés dans les alentours du même âge que l'autre. À genou, les mains sur le rebord de la cuve, il regardait l'autre garçon avec un grand sourire. Le garçon dans la cuve ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois.

\- Dit, tu m'entends?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ouvrit les yeux une deuxième fois, pour voir le visage du garçon aux cheveux mauves au-dessus du sien.

\- Tu es réveillé, non? Si tu es réveillé, fais-moi un signe.

Le garçon dans la cuve du faire quelque chose en particulier car l'autre garçon bondit de joie.

\- Enfin! C'est trop génial! Je suis si heureux, je croyais être le seul! Ils m'ont dit que tu t'appelais « Yu »!

« Yu » pointa l'autre garçon du doigt.

\- Uhm, et moi? Je me sens timide, tout d'un coup… Eh bien, ils m'ont dit que moi mon nom c'est « Alma ».

« Alma » attrapa la main de Yu et tira le garçon hors de l'eau.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Yu!

Complètement nu, Yu sortit de l'eau. À genou au sol, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus nuit avait le regard dans la vague.

Des hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et commencèrent à donner des ordres. C'est sur cela que Yu referma les yeux.

Son premier anniversaire dans ce nouveau corps avait été le commencement.

 _Année: 1892, mois: juin, date: 6._

Un jeune garçon d'environ neuf ans regardait le ciel. Le regard fixé sur cette étendue bleue, il regardait l'horizon, une épée à la main.

\- De l'azur encore et encore, à perte de vue.

Ses longs cheveux couleur bleu nuit lui arrivaient à la hauteur des épaules. Il portait un habit traditionnel chinois dans des teintes sombres.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur une bûche, était un homme dans la trentaine. L'homme avait un crayon à la main et dessinait la scène devant lui. Yu se tourna vers l'homme et lui dit qu'il allait prendre une marche dans la forêt environnante.

\- Ne vas pas trop loin, Yu. Sois prudent.

Le jeune garçon partit à la découverte du monde extérieur qu'il n'avait commencé à découvrir que quelques mois plus tôt. Il regardait les arbres, les plantes et les fleurs. Parfois un papillon venait à passer auprès de lui et il le regarderait passer avec admiration et tristesse.

\- Tu aimerais tellement voir ceci, Alma.

Yu retourna à son exploration avec innocence, une pensée pour son ami toujours en tête.

Son deuxième anniversaire avait été emplit de curiosité.

 _Année: 1893, mois: juin, date: 6._

Yu marchait dans les couloirs de cette grande tour. Le quartier général de l'Ordre Noir était gigantesque et lugubre. Des coins sombres et abimés parsemaient l'édifice. La porte qu'atteignit Yu menait au réfectoire. Le jeune garçon de dix ans venait de revenir de mission. Il n'avait pas encore mangé et mourrait de faim, bien qu'il ne l'avouera à personne.

Il poussa les lourdes portes pour tomber sur un spectacle des plus surprenants. Des Finders, des exorcistes, des infirmières et même des scientifiques étaient présents. Le Général Tiedoll s'approcha de lui et fit pour prendre Yu dans ses bras. Ce dernier réussi à fuir au dernier moment. Cependant, il ne put échapper aux bras de Noise Marie, un exorciste qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il était encore aux laboratoires de la branche asiatique.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Yu! s'exclama le Général Tiedoll.

\- Bonne fête, Kanda, sourit doucement Marie.

D'autres personnes vinrent lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Parmi eux était une jeune fille d'une ou deux année plus jeune que lui. Elle se nommait Lenalee Lee et était elle aussi une exorciste. Bien qu'elle l'énerve un peu, il était parfois amusant de l'entendre chialer après son grand frère.

Un festin commença, où Yu fut forcé de souffler des chandelles et de manger du gâteau.

Son troisième anniversaire avait été surprenant.

 _Année: 1894, mois: juin, date: 6._

Un jeune garçon d'environ onze ans aux long cheveux bleu nuit était assis au sol. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis d'entrainement. Yu Kanda se tenait au centre de cette grande salle. Cette pièce servait de salle d'entrainement. Il y avait plusieurs autres salles comme celle-ci. Mais cette pièce en particulier était connue pour ne rarement être utilisée.

Yu ne faisait pas grand-chose. Il était assis au centre de la pièce, à médité.

Cette année, Lenalee était en mission le jour de son anniversaire. Le Général Tiedoll parcourait le monde à la recherche de nouvelle innocence, tandis que Marie était à l'infirmerie. Yu profita de ce rare moment de calme pour relaxer. Le premier anniversaire où il était actuellement seul. Étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Son quatrième anniversaire avait été calme.

 _Année: 1895, mois: juin, date: 6._

Yu, un jeune garçon de douze ans, était en direction de sa chambre lorsqu'il fut percuté par un autre jeune garçon. Ce garçon se nommait Daisya Barry. Il était du même âge que Yu, voir même un peu plus vieux. Daisya était lui aussi un apprenti du Général Tiedoll.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Kanda! Général Tiedoll m'a dit que c'était aujourd'hui.

Daisya poussa quelque chose dans les mains de Yu Kanda. C'était un cadeau. Il était plutôt mal emballer, mais tout de même bien fait pour un jeune de treize ans.

\- C'est pour toi, lui dit Daisya en souriant.

Comme il était arrivé, Daisya repartit. Yu, figé sur place, laissa un fin sourire prendre place sur son visage. Lorsqu'il sut Daisya assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre, il prononça un simple mot:

\- Merci…

Arrivé à sa chambre, Yu s'assit sur son lit, jouant nerveusement avec l'emballage de son cadeau. Il déchira doucement l'emballage pour révéler quelques rubans à cheveux. Avec cela venait une carte faite à la main. La carte disait:

«J'ai pensé qu'avoir les cheveux détachés pourraient être dangereux en mission et pendant les entrainements. Général Tiedoll et Lenalee m'ont donné l'idée et Marie m'a aidé à les acheter. J'espère que tu les aimes!

\- Daisya»

Yu déposa la carte sur son lit et choisit un ruban de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il essaya de se faire une couette mais échoua misérablement. Il fronça les sourcils et laissa tomber le ruban sur son lit. Yu allait devoir demander de l'aide à Lenalee.

Son cinquième anniversaire avait été souriant.

 _Année: 1896, mois: juin, date: 6._

Une explosion retentit dans l'air sombre de la nuit. Des monstres à l'apparence mécanisée explosaient les uns à la suite des autres. Sortant d'un nuage de fumée, un garçon de treize ans atterrit sur le toit d'un édifice à proximité. Le garçon avait une longue chevelure relevé en une couette haute. Il était recouvert de sang et blessé à plusieurs endroits. Son uniforme, autrefois immaculé, était en lambeaux.

Yu rangea Mugen dans son fourreau.

Son sixième anniversaire avait été sanglant.

 _Année: 1897, mois: juin, date: 6._

Un jeune adolescent de quatorze ans marchait dans le corridor du quartier général de l'Ordre Noir. Il entendait du bruit en provenance du réfectoire. Yu, ayant faim, allait dans cette direction sans trop d'arrière-pensée. Arrivé à la grande porte menant au réfectoire, Yu hésita. Son instinct lui disait de fuir dans le sens contraire. Yu ouvrit la porte, sur ses gardes, et tomba sur des membres de l'Ordre Noir en plein processus de décoration. Alors qu'il allait silencieusement refermer la porte, un jeune adolescent aux cheveux roux se retourna et l'aperçu. Son exclamation de surprise attira l'attention de Lenalee, qui commença à pleurer devant l'échec de sa fête surprise.

Son septième anniversaire avait été un échec.

 _Année: 1898, mois: juin, date: 6._

Un adolescent de quinze ans était assis, la tête appuyée sur la fenêtre froide du train. Il dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil réparateur, suite à une mission particulièrement difficile. À côté de lui était assis un adolescent aux cheveux roux du même âge que Yu. Il se nommait Bookman Junior, ou simplement Lavi. Il était l'apprenti de Bookman. Lavi était présentement en train de tresser les longs cheveux bleus nuits de Yu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yu Kanda se réveillait doucement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la retrouver bloqué. Il regarda ses cheveux pour ensuite s'énerver. Le coupable riait dans son coin, inconscient du danger qui approchait.

Les deux jeunes gens se courèrent après, l'un avec un sabre en main et l'autre riant aux éclats.

Son huitième anniversaire avait été irritant.

 _Année: 1899, mois: juin, date: 6._

Dans une ville animée, un adolescent de seize ans marchait. Il marchait parmi les passants, suivi de près par un homme habillé de beige. Son manteau d'exorciste bougeait à chacun de ses pas.

\- M. Kanda, il y a une auberge à votre droite, dit le Finder.

Yu ne répondit point, se dirigeant simplement vers l'édifice. L'intérieur du bâtiment était chaleureux. L'auberge proposait le couvert dans le prix d'une chambre. Yu demanda d'être servi dans sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il dégusta son repas, seul, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Son golem se mit à sonner. Grâce au téléphone intégré dans le sac à dos du Finder, Yu répondit. De l'autre côté du fil, il peut entendre Lenalee et Komui lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Son neuvième anniversaire avait été tranquille.

 _Année: 1900, mois: juin, date: 6._

Un adolescent de dix-sept ans à la chevelure bleutée s'entraînait depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'avait quitté la salle d'entraînement que pour manger. Yu était décidé à passer son anniversaire dans cette salle constamment vide. Trempé de sueur, Yu donnait des coups de sabre dans le vide, pratiquant sa position. Des haltères et des cibles jonchaient le sol de la pièce.

Après quelques heures, Yu s'écroula d'épuisement. Couché au sol, baignant dans sa sueur, le regard fixé au plafond, Yu s'endormit.

Son dixième anniversaire avait été épuisant.

 _Année: 1901, mois: juin, date: 6._

Cette année-ci, Yu Kanda ne put y échapper. Un Yu de dix-huit ans ouvrait la porte du réfectoire, sans se douter de ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il regrettait immédiatement son action. Le réfectoire était décoré de guirlandes et de décorations, du sol jusqu'au plafond. Une grande bannière disait: «Bonne fête Kanda!». Les rares personnes qui l'appréciaient étaient regroupés au centre de la pièce, un verre à la main. Yu eu la pensée de refermer la porte et de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Cependant, il fut intercepté par un jeune de quinze ans aux cheveux blancs et au visage balafré.

\- Où vas-tu, Kanda? demanda Allen Walker.

Yu ne répondit pas, préférant garder la bouche fermée, le front plissé et les sourcils froncés. Allen Walker l'énervait constamment. Mais malgré ses mauvais sentiments, un petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il appréciait beaucoup plus la pousse de soja que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Yu s'approcha tentativement du groupe de personnes. Les festivités commencèrent, comptant le festin et le déballage des cadeaux. Un par un, Yu déchira l'emballage pour découvrir ce qu'on lui avait offert. Marie lui avait joué une chanson, Lavi lui avait offert un livre, Lenalee lui avait donné une fleur de lotus en cristal et le Général Tiedoll lui avait fait une peinture. D'autres exorcistes lui avaient offerts des bricoles qu'il ne regarda à peine.

\- Yu, mon petit Daisya t'avait préparé un cadeau de fête l'année passée. Il n'a jamais eu le temps de te le remettre, dit le Général Tiedoll.

Froi Tiedoll tendit une petite boîte soigneusement emballée au fêté. Yu l'ouvrit, révélant des rubans à cheveux et un petit mot. Le mot disait:

«Que ferais-tu sans moi, Kanda? Ne voles plus les rubans de Lenalee et prends ceux-ci. Joyeux anniversaire!

\- Daisya»

Les yeux de Yu semblaient étrangement être brillants. Il cligna des yeux et l'effet disparu. Yu avait de la difficulté à retenir le léger sourire qui essayait de filtrer sur son habituelle façade glacée.

Allen Walker s'éclaircit la gorge et tendit son présent au bleuté. Yu le prit suspicieusement, s'attendant à un cadeau empoisonné. Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris de découvrir du matériel de maintien pour sabre.

\- Tu sembles prendre soin de Mugen et j'ai remarqué que ton matériel était usé et tes bouteilles d'huiles étaient presque vide, donc j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de cadeau, mais si ça ne te plait pas, je peux toujours le rapporter et t'offrir quelque chose d'autre et…

Le jeune aux cheveux blancs continuait son monologue, embarrassé à l'idée que son présent ne plaise pas à l'exorciste.

\- Merci.

Ce simple mot coupa la tirade effrénée du jeune exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Les joues du fêté prirent une teinte rosée, alors que celle d'Allen devinrent carrément rouge. Pour cacher leur gêne, les deux exorcistes commencèrent à se battre, sous les rires des personnes présentes.

Son onzième anniversaire avait été plein de rebondissements.

 _Année: 1902, mois: juin, date: 6._

Yu Kanda avait dix-neuf ans. Il était assis sur un lit, le dos accoté sur la tête du lit et le regard fixé sur le mur en avant de lui. Il tenait dans ses bras un jeune aux cheveux blancs. Yu avait réussi à retrouver Allen Walker, après plusieurs mois de recherche en compagnie de Johnny Gill. Ce n'avait pas été une tâche facile, mais sur un coup de chance, ils étaient tombés sur un clown. Ce clown performait au milieu de la rue et il avait immédiatement attiré le regard de Yu.

Cependant, bien qu'il soit heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa pousse de soja, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Allen avait été emprisonné à cause de lui. Il avait été torturé à cause de lui. Il avait fui l'Ordre à cause de lui. Maintenant, Allen Walker était considéré comme un traitre et une menace pour l'Ordre Noir et le monde entier. Même les Noah cherchaient à le tuer.

En ce jour, Yu Kanda se promit qu'il ferait tout pour protéger l'être aimé. Juste alors qu'il pensait cela, Allen émergeait de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux, le regard dans la vague. De la confusion pouvait se lire sur son visage lorsqu'il regardait autour de lui. Les bras de Yu se refermèrent plus fermement sur son corps fin, ce qui attira son attention.

\- Johnny est sorti chercher à manger, dit calmement le bleuté.

\- K-Kanda! s'écria de joie Allen, les larmes aux yeux.

Les bras d'Allen s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Yu. Les deux s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant ce qu'il leur paraissait comme l'éternité.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Kanda.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Moyashi, dit un Yu rougissant. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Kanda.

Enrouler l'un sur l'autre, respirant l'odeur de l'autre, les deux amants étaient heureux. Leurs respirations ralentirent, mais avant de fermer les yeux, Allen posa une simple question.

\- Kanda, quel jour sommes-nous?

\- Nous sommes le six juin.

\- Hum… Je vois. Joyeux anniversaire, Kanda!

Et c'est sur cela qu'ils s'endormirent, oubliant pendant quelques instants les malheurs présents dans leur vie.

Son douzième anniversaire avait été plaisant.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plus.**

 **(1) Sur la timeline que j'utilise pour écrire cette fanfic, ça dit que Yu Kanda est né en 1892. Cependant, s'il est né en 1892, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'a que deux ans d'écart avec Allen Walker, alors que le manga dit qu'ils ont trois ans d'écart. Leur âge étant canon, j'ai préféré modifié l'année pour régler le problème. Pour ceux qui veulent voir la timeline (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses):** **ht ( ) tp ( ) : ( ) / ( ) dgr ( ) aym ( ) an ( ) . ( ) wi ( ) ki ( ) a ( ) . ( ) co ( ) m ( ) / ( ) wi ( ) ki ( ) / ( ) Timeline**

 **Sur ce, passez un joyeux temps des fêtes et une bonne année!**

 **Reviews?**

 **Posté le 25/12/2017**


End file.
